


The Serpent's Head

by BassDrop



Series: At Odds AU [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Chicks with dicks, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Omega Verse, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, she-male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BassDrop/pseuds/BassDrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Odds AU:  "The Serpent's Head"</p><p>   In the other AU "Bitch Queen," Moira breaks Oliver's Bond to Malcolm by using chemical inducement to get Thea to rut with her brother.  Afterwards, Moira leaves her in the shower.  Basically, Thea plays with her Alpha cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Serpent's Head

     Thea slowly came back to herself under the hot spray of the shower.  Her mind was still hazy...  She didn't press it, knowing her mother's plan.  It was best not to know, not to think.  The water sluiced away the scent and the memories.  Thea shifted her weight and became aware of motion between her legs.  Her cock was still extended, semi-flaccid now.

     She frowned down at it.  It wasn't very attractive as cocks went.  It was tubular and smooth, like a dog's dick.  It didn't have a nicely-shaped head, or interesting veins and features.  She curled her fingers under it to lift it out straight, to see it better.  A tingle shot through her body, and she couldn't resist stroking it lightly again.  It stirred, lifted from her hand, hardening once more.

     She thought about her boyfriend, the Beta who strutted the prep school halls with the prestige of dating an Alpha female.  _You like seafood, Shane,_ she thought with a smirk.  _Open up and suck on this._

     She imagined the boy on his knees before her, the hot water his saliva, her wet fingers his lips and tongue.  She stroked and squeezed her cock.  Her eyes half closed with pleasure; her hips swayed as she imagined fucking Shane's mouth.  Her breath huffed in little pants; her lip lifted in a faint snarl as she imagined the look of discomfiture Shane wore.

     "Come on; bring it on..."  Faster and faster, building up speed...  Yessss.  Her hips jerked of their own accord.  Then her eyes flew wide because she had forgotten a moment that this orgasm came with an ejaculation.  Cum spattered the tile under the faucet.  She quickly sloshed water over it and wiped it away.

     "Thea?"

     She jumped and nearly shrieked at her mother's voice.  Guiltily, she glanced at the tiles and cupped her hands over her flagging penis.

     "Thea, is everything okay?"  The latch clucked and the door opened a few inches.

     "Yeah," Thea said quickly, praying her mother wouldn't try to come in.  "Well..."  She gulped.

     "Honey, what is it?"

     "Well... is it just supposed to hang there like that?" she blurted.  If so, her wardrobe just got a whole lot more awkward.

     Moira sighed in understanding.  "It's because you didn't knot.  Try on the underside, near the tip.  You should feel it in there.  If you rub that, it will come out."

     Seriously?  Did her mother just tell her to...?  The door clicked firmly shut again.

     Thea shrugged and turned to get the shower spray out of the middle of her field of vision.  Once more, she ran her fingers along the underside of the ticklish shaft.  It stirred again, and she fingered the tip.  Yes, there, where a head would be on a male's.  She could feel a double curve of tissue, cartilage maybe, shaped somewhat like a snake's fangs, retracted.

     She rubbed there and her shaft got hard, but the knot didn't emerge.  _Well, Shane, you wanted to enjoy all the privileges of dating an Alpha girl.  Now turn around and bend over._

     Oh, Shane had a nice ass.  Thea's lip curled as she envisioned it.  Nice and tight, boy.  She wrapped her finger and thumb around the base of the knot, squeezed and stroked.

     Now she gripped with both hands and thrust with her hips, into her imagined boyfriend's ass.  His moans were not entirely happy ones, but Thea was an Alpha.  It was her right and privilege to take her pleasure on subordinates.  Her mouth opened as she panted with effort.  Her eyes closed in pleasure.

     Another orgasm rocked her, and she pushed hard into the tunnel of her fingers.  Hot cum spurted between them.  "Mmmm," she moaned as the knot began to spread like a cobra's hood.  _There_ it was, that beautiful, spade-shaped serpent's head.  The 'fangs' of the knot gave it a hook on the underside that would catch and lock inside an Omega's channel.

     She rubbed the curl of the hook, and wild pleasure sang through her body.  Again, she was thrusting, grunting, making her boy toy sob as she used his body for her own pleasure.  The climax built up, then surged through her loins, along the length of her shaft.  She felt a heart-stopping moment of panic when she realized the channel was pinched shut at the tip.  Then she experienced the Alpha's overwhelming pleasure of coming through a knot.  _Rat-a-tat_ , her hot hard needle-sharp loads hit the plastic of the shower door in rapid fire.

     She gasped and checked she hadn't broken the damned thing.  Oh, yes!  She cradled the serpent's head in one hand and turned a sardonic smile on her poor picturesque boyfriend.  _Yeah, Shane, not jus any Alpha, but a_ female _Alpha._   She smirked.  _That means multiple orgasms, baby!_

     She started stroking her cock again.

 


End file.
